Various portable shelters have been developed for transportation to a remote site and then set up for use at that site. Field offices, field hospitals, barracks, kitchens, mess halls, command posts, disaster relief shelters, decontamination stations, holding cells, communication centers, laboratories, and schools are some applications that may employ portable shelters. When portable shelters are no longer needed, they can be reconfigured in a way that may make them more suitable for transportation to another location. Due to their design and construction however, at least some of these portable shelters may require a significant amount of time and labor in order to be properly setup for use, and to reconfigure the portable shelter for transportation when the shelter is no longer needed. At least some of these portable shelters may include various ancillary components that must be assembled and/or installed to enable set up of the portable shelter, and disassembled when the shelter is being prepared for transportation. This can increase the time and personnel required for setup.
When deployed in extreme environments (e.g., deserts, the arctic, etc.), the portable shelters require power for equipment, such as climate control equipment, communications equipment, kitchen equipment, and security equipment. These power requirements must be met with power generators, solar panels, and/or battery systems which can be expensive to manufacture and ship.